Someday
by UnevenPatterns
Summary: Naruto just wants to help his student, but that's the last thing Sasuke wants. Will they learn to understand each other in the short time they have? Or is there too many things left unsaid? NaruSasuNaru
1. The beginning

A/N: This is my first fanfic, and english is my second language, so if there is any mistakes, or just somthing that sounds weird, feel free to write to me about it. I am trying to improve my writing so constructive critisism is highly apreciated. Thank you!

Warnings: cursing

* * *

The beginning

He looked down at the worksheet and frowned. Another essay to be written about something he had absolutely no interest in sharing with others; Fellings. Great. Now he had to come up with some nonsense that would satisfy his eccentric English teacher. He put away all of his things, relieved that the class was over, and started walking towards his next class, biology. He had been half asleep during english and was only now about to fully wake up. It couldn't be helped, it was after all a Monday morning, and the only person he knew, who had enough energy to handle those, where Lee. Everyone were on their way to their second class, being noisy and trying to catch up with the gossip from the weekend while hurrying along. He had to cross the court yard to get to the biology classroom, and collided with something hard when he tried to walk outside. Ugh, people, paper, and books going in all directions, it was a mess, by god how he hated those busy mornings. "Oi watch out were you're going!" An angry voice said and disappeared into the crowd. He got up quickly trying to catch some of his papers that just flew out the door, and cursed loudly when he saw how dirty and wet they had gotten.

* * *

He was a mess when he arrived, five minutes late, to his biology class. There was mud on his papers, his hands, arms, and oh looked like he got it on shirt too. He cursed all Mondays to hell, and entered the door. Everyone went silent, and looked at him, including a bright haired teacher who definitely wasn't his usual biology teacher, Mr Inuzuka.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." He said and walked with lowered head to the nearest empty seat at the front row.

"It's my first day so I'll let it slip this time" The teacher said with a bright smile. "I am your new biology teacher Naruto Uzumaki, and who might you be?"

Sasuke looked up at him shortly, and heard a snigger come from the girl next to him. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Pff, uh well Sasuke, welcome, I'll cross you of the list" He looked like he had a hard time keeping back a laugh while saying it, and Sasuke frowned, what the hell was so funny?

" I think you might need this" Mr. Uzumaki said and pulled out a paper towel from a holder, by one of the sinks. "Looks like you had a close up meeting with ground this morning." He walked up to the Uchiha and wiped something off his forehead. Sasuke flinched and took the paper towel from him. "I can do that myself, thank you." He said coldly.

"Of course you can, you're a big boy." He said and laughed heartily. "Well back to where I let off. For the next couple of weeks we are going to focus on the small living things around us. We will be in here studying some of the time, but whenever the weather allows it…" He scowled playfully at the wet and grey weather outside the window. "We will go out and get our hands dirty, and will probably end up just like Sasuke with mud everywhere. So have an extra set of close ready for these days, if you don't want to dirty your white dress," He pointed at a Sakura sitting by the window," your new shoes "he poked to Gaara's red converse with his foot, "Or whatever you might be wearing."

People groaned and started complaining almost immediately, especially the girls who had thought that they would be spending their time reading about cute rabbits or whatever, not digging around in the dirt. Sasuke himself just sat there with a sour look on his face, he hated being made fun of, and it looked like his new teacher to do just that. But being a young high school teacher was though, and the whole class would most likely end up hating this guy, because of this outdoor thing. Sasuke guessed that he would be gone by the end of the month.

"Shush you guys, it's gonna be fun whether you like it or not!"

_Yeah right_

"Would you rather sit in here while the sun is shining outside? Would you rather that I gave you endless boring essays to write about the extinction of the dodo?" The class went silent again, except for one person who whispered "what the hell is a dodo?" When he put it that way, outdoor activities suddenly sounded more appealing. Even with the rainy summers they had around here and the minimal chance of the sun shining.

"No I didn't think so either, so next time you have your extra close ready." Mr. Uzumaki had smiled the whole time, and it was contagious. Even Gaara, was affected he didn't even look like he wanted to kill someone this morning.

_What the..? No guys this is wrong! You're supposed to hate him for his stupid ideas, and because he is new and, and… He is tricking them! Fuck!_

"Today I'll let you do these worksheets, so I can get a feeling of how much you know already." Mr. Uzumaki said and began to handing them out. "Hand them in to me at the end of the class and remember to write your name on them, 'cause that will help me remembering them. I can't go around and call everyone "you" can I now?" He got to Sasuke's seat. "Look happy Sasuke, it's a wonderfull day!" He said and ruffled up his hair.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!"

"Yeah, yeah, won't do it again." Mr. Uzumaki replied with a tone that made Sasuke want to wear a helmet to school to protect his head from other fake nice-attacks. He heard Ino giggle behind him. In Sasuke's opinion there was nothing funny about the situation. Nobody touched him, he always made sure of that, and he felt as if his head had just been assaulted by a way too happy stranger. It had been less than ten minutes, and this nutjob had already touched his head _twice_. He shot another glare at the man's back.

_I hate Mondays._

* * *

I know that it's short, but I'm already working on the next couple of chapters. Please review if you liked it :)


	2. From bad to worse

A/N: here's the second chapter, I honestly didn't believe that I would be able to write so much in less than half a day :o Same as last chapter; feel free to write to me if anything sounds weird, doesn't make sence, bad grammar etc. English is my second language and I won't be offended, quite the opposite actually, cause it means you took the time to help me improve :)

Warnings: Cursing

* * *

When things went from bad to worse

Sasuke had tried to keep a low profile during the rest of the biology class, and it had paid off. Mr. Uzumaki had only spoken to him once more, which only earned the blond teacher a glare. Sasuke had almost run out of the class when the bell rung, but what little luck he had, could only remain for so long. Avoiding an insane biology teacher was quite difficult when you had biology three times a week. So no matter how much he disliked the idea, he had to participate in the biology class trip that first Wednesday in September. He was waiting for Mr. Uzumaki along with the rest of the class in the gym, all of them already changed into their other set of clothes.

"BANG" The doors to the gym were opened by no other than Mr. Uzumaki himself, with such force that he shocked half the class. "My wonderful students, look outside, it is NOT raining, aren't we lucky today!" He almost yelled out. But most students looked, no stared at him instead of outside the window. He was wearing a neon orange jacket, a blue headband that kept his messy blond hair out of his face. On his feet were what looked like military boots, and on his bag he had a huge camouflage colored bag that was way over packed.

"We are going to the swamp down by the lake today, so I hope that you have good shoes on, that you don't mind getting dirty. If you don't I have a few extra pairs." He then pulled out a bunch of boots from the bag, just like the ones he wore himself. Sasuke glanced down at his old sneakers, and then at the shoes on the person next to him. Small worn down sandals on a girls feet. He looked up and his eyes meet with Hinata's for a moment. Then they both looked over at the pile of huge man boots. Hinata gave out a soft whimper before stepping over to Mr. Uzumaki, a swamp and sandals were just no-no.

Sasuke watched them from where he stood, and saw how Hinata almost couldn't get a word out. Mr. Uzumaki helped her find the smallest pair of boots, smiling all the while, and patting her on the shoulder, in an encouraging way.

_So fake. He is trying to look like he actually cares. Maybe he even thinks that he does. _

* * *

The walk to the swamp was short and rather uneventful, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel tense and alert. There was something about their new teacher that rubbed him the wrong way. He was too friendly, talked to all the students as if they were equal, as if he understood. Grown-ups never did. He had learned that lesson long ago. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that the person who occupied his thoughts had caught up to him and were now walking next to him.

"So, Sasuke I assume that you know the way since you are in the front all by yourself?" He asked, still smiling. That god damn smile as if he were being mocked, talked down to as if he were five and not fifteen. He didn't bother answering.

"Do you enjoy the trip so far?" _No, no I don't and leave me alone. _He thought, but said nothing.

"Look I promise you that you will have fun…" _Promises by grown ups are made to be broken, also a lesson he learned long ago_. "But only if you try a little yourself, alright?" He stopped ignoring the blonde, and glared at him.

"Wah? You know it's rude not to answer, and you don't have to look at me that way." He said now sounding a little annoyed. Not such a perfect grown up anymore huh? Maybe getting him to break his shell of perfectness was better than ignoring him.

"I don't care if I'm rude, you were the one who wanted to talk to me not the other way around." Sasuke felt the triumph bubble inside him when he saw the look on Mr. Uzumaki's face, and speeded up to get away from the man.

"Tch. Brat" _That_ made Sasuke stop dead in his track. He turned around sharply. "I'M FIFTEEN! So don't you dare call me that!"

looked at him with a blank face and took the last few steps to catch up to him. Behind him the rest of the class were catching up as well, so everyone heard his next words. "I'm ten years your senior, and I dare to call you a brat since you're acting like one at the moment Sasuke. Now you have two options to choose between, you can either act like a fifteen year old or as you said yourself a five year old. I will treat you according to whatever your choice is." He said it with an even voice, as if the words were just your everyday conversation. As if he wasn't scolding Sasuke in front of everyone else.

"I hate you" He hissed so only Mr. Uzumaki could hear it. He had just been publicly humiliated, and there was no way he'd ever forgive that horrible teacher. It was all just made worse by the fact that everyone else already had come to like their new teacher. He was alone, as always.

* * *

Even though the Sasuke's mood was the blackest of black, it seemed like everyone else enjoyed themselves. Kiba was running around after Ino and Hinata with some kind of insect in his hand, Sakura, Tenten, Chouji and Temari were eating their lunch in a clearing covered by moss, Shino and Gaara were into some deep conversation about some waterspider, they had caught, and Lee was running around as youthful as ever. And was that Kankuro daring Neji to climb up in a tree? Yes it definitely looked like it. Sasuke seethed, Mr. Uzumaki, said that he was acting like a five year old, what about everyone else? He had called him rude too. He would show him rude. There was no way the he would ever address Mr. Uzumaki with a Mr. anymore, from now on Uzumaki would suffice just fine.

He looked over at the teacher and saw that he was talking animatedly to Shikamaru, Sai og Suigetsu, while pointing at a book end then to a jar in his hand filled with dirt. He seemed really into it, and when he caught Sasuke looking, he tried to wave him over with an inviting smile. Sasuke looked away.

_Tch, does he think I'm stupid? I don't want to be part of whatever they're doing. Not like care about what that moron does to begin with._

He took his packed lunch out and began eating. He had made himself a sandwich with ham and cheese in the morning, and it was so dry that he almost couldn't swallow. They had run out of lettuce and butter, so he made by with whatever available. He tried to remember what it was like having a homemade sandwich, made with love from his mother, but came up blank. He remembered other kids having those precious lunch boxes, and how he disliked a boy in his preschool, because the kid always threw something out from his lunch box.

"Can everyone please come over here for a minute!" Uzumaki yelled out. Everyone except for Sasuke stopped what they were doing and moved closer. He thought that he could hear just fine from where he was sitting, so why would he move any closer to that idiot.

"When everyone is finished with their lunch we'll go into groups. Group A will do a counting on all the insects we have caught so far, group B will find out about the biodiversity…."

Sasuke zoned out and continued his attempt on eating his super dry sandwich without much success. Uzumaki stopped talking shortly after, but suddenly he heard the voice much closer. Way too close for comfort.

"Don't you want some water with that?" He said and held out a water bottle. Sasuke looked up at him with an incredulous expression. Didn't the guy get the hint when he told him that he hated him?

"Look I know we got off to a bad start, and that I might have been a little harsh to you before. What do you say that we try and start over?" Uzumaki held out his hand towards him and Sasuke just stared at it.

_Did he really think that I would just forget and forgive like that? How naïve is he?_

"You're an idiot Uzumaki."

And again he got the feeling of triumph when Uzumaki's mask cracked and the man took a deep breath trough his nose while more and more furrows started to show between his brows and on his forehead.

"Listen here, I there's a limit to my patience, you little-" "ARHH I'm sinking" Uzumakis head whipped around, and before Sasuke got the chance to get scolded again the blond teacher ran over to get a hysterical Neji out of knee deep mud. Not really a dangerous situation, but for someone who knew nothing about swamps it could be rather scary. And Neji was definitely scared, so while he was being calmed down by the blonde Sasuke was left alone to think about how scary it was that Uzumaki had his mask of perfectness on again, the second he ran over to Neji.

* * *

So is anyone interested in reading more?


	3. Enough!

A/N: third chapter up! I don't know how I did it, but I can't help being somewhat proud of myself for writing it in such a short amount of time. Same warnings as the previous chapters :)

Enough!

Sasuke was even ruder to Naruto after their trip to the swamp, he hated the fact that the teacher tried to make everyone like him. It didn't go unnoticed by said teacher, and Sasuke managed to get him to crack a little at least once every time they had biology, which gave him a strange satisfaction. The biology lessons took up more of his thoughts than any other class. He thought of how he could mock the friendly teacher every time, and came with snide comments whenever he saw his chance to. He didn't care that the other student disapproved of his behavior; it wasn't like he was friends with any of them. He had only lived in this town for half a year and had never really managed to get along with anyone. In the beginning some girls had fawned over them, and he had coldly rejected them. What he didn't know was that this school had a small tight nit social network, and that if you offended someone's friend, you might as well have offended them as well. Everyone stuck together, but he didn't stick together with anyone. Within the first week he had alienated himself from all the students, within the second week he had done the same to the teachers. They didn't care about him as long as he showed up and did his homework, or that was how it had been until Naruto showed up. No matter how rude he was, how much of an attitude he had, Naruto always tried to keep his calm and give him an extra chance. The poor young teacher dealt with this for a whole month, and his patience was wearing thin. One September day, Sasuke pulled the last straw.

* * *

"Aren't you bored? I mean talking about insects all day, as if it was something that actually interested you?" Sasuke said when the blonde was telling about the different spider species. The comment made Naruto's eyebrow tick.

"I mean look at that spider, everyone here would be happier if it was dead, it's disgusting." Sasuke said and grimaced at the plastic container in his hand. It looked like Naruto was counting to ten in his mind, while taking a deep breath.

"I kinda like it." Gaara mumbled from the seat next to Sasuke's. "If you don't want it, pass it on." Sasuke threw the small plastic container with the spider in it, to Gaara, but he didn't catch it. It fell on the ground, the lid fell off, and the spider was out free on the floor the next second. Ino screamed when it crawled in between Sasuke and Gaara's tables towards her. Sasuke, ever the gentleman and savior of maids in danger, acted fast and stepped on it. Or the more likely reason; simply because he hated spiders.

Ino stopped screaming and the silence in the classroom was deafening. Sasuke slowly turned his head to look at the blonde teacher, who seemed to be seconds away from exploding. None of them had seen their kind and forgiving teacher so angry before, and Sasuke just couldn't help himself. He had to say it.

"I told you so."

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I MET A BASTARD LIKE…"

By then Sasuke was out the door with his bag in one hand and papers flying after him. He heard Naruto slam the door behind him. He ran all the way outside, his whole body filled with adrenaline. When he stopped behind the school he could hear his own heartbeat clearly.

He'd finally, _finally_, gotten Naruto to snap. Excitement over his victory in his battle with the teacher left him feeling smug. He had showed that idiot that he couldn't get Sasuke to respect and obey him, or fall for his charms and attempts to make his school life "fun". As if that had ever been a possibility.

He sat down against the wall and let out a breath of air. He had completed his mission in breaking Naruto's shell, but as the adrenaline began to fade away, so did his satisfaction. For a moment he was absolutely still, holding his breath and not letting a single thought cross his mind. Then a sudden feeling of clarity came over him.

_I just managed to push away the only person in my life who tries to care about what I do and what happens to me. Even... even if he's just a teacher… That's why he shouldn't care! He doesn't even know me. He doesn't really care… but…_

Horrified by his belated realization, Sasuke sat against the wall without moving an inch until the next class was about to begin. He didn't want to let the next thought trough, but it was already there.

_At least he tried to care about me._

* * *

He was prepared for the detention he got, and even though he knew his parents would be mad he couldn't really bring himself to care. He also expected to get called in for a talk with Naruto about his behavior.

So while sitting in detention, homework already finished, he thought about what to do when he saw his teacher next.

_Should I apologize_?

The idea was foreign and didn't sit well with him, but he felt that if there was a chance to make things okay, he ought to take it. He had already made a decision to swallow his pride and for once do something right. It was humiliating to admit, even if just to himself, that he really didn't have anyone in his life that he got along with. He was a failure in every way, nobody wanted to be around him, wanted anything from him, and even though his parents expected him to deliver the best result, they never thought that he would be capable of doing better than his older brother. He was pretty sure that nobody cared about what he did with his life.

This knowledge hurt more than he had thought it would. He had taken pride in being independent and not needing anything from anyone for a long time. Now he saw how that pride was nothing more than a shallow cover for his loneliness.

_It's probably ridiculous, and he would probably be happy if he never had to see my face again, but if there's a chance, just a small chance…_

He didn't finish his line of thought. What exactly would he accomplish if he managed to get Naruto's forgiveness? He wasn't even sure; he just knew that he wanted this horrible empty, guilty feeling to go way.

He looked outside the window, and saw a group of boys leaving the school together, they were laughing and having fun. The sight did nothing to help his mood and he looked down at his books and papers instead. He started drawing stickmen to pass time, and soon half of the paper was covered. The one in the middle was slightly bigger than the other.

_The leader_

He drew hair on the leader stickman, and then a pair of eyes, which he colored with his blue pen. _Naruto_

He gave some of the other stickmen and now stickwomen, characteristics from his classmates. He drew everyone except for himself. With slow movements he added himself as the last one, as if he was adding something that wasn't really supposed to be there, something that wasn't a part of the full picture.

_I want to be a part of this._

* * *

Sasuke sat through the next biology lesson in silence, waiting for class to end so he could talk to Naruto. He didn't hear half of what was said, because he was so distracted by the thought of what he had to do. Would Naruto be happy about it? He had asked Sasuke if they could start over, but was is still valid? When the bell rung Sasuke nearly had a heart attack.

_Okay this is it, I'm not chickening out now._

He was deliberately slow in putting his things away, so that he would be sure that everyone had left before he had to talk to Naruto. When he was the only one left he rose from his chair and stood in front of Naruto waiting for Naruto to acknowledge his presence. The silence was making him nervous, and the seconds felt like hours. When Naruto finally looked up from his desk, it took all Sasuke's willpower to keep himself in check and not just ramble everything out. He really wanted to say how he didn't mean all these things he had said…

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh when he saw that it was no other than his least favorite student.

_D-don't look at me like that! I'm just about to make everything alright, just say that we need to talk, and I'll say it all. _

"Sasuke, go to your next class and stop bothering me!" Naruto said in a sharp voice and pointed to the door. "Just because it's your hobby to annoy the hell out of me doesn't mean, I don't have anything better to do!"

Never in his life had the black haired youth wanted to just disappear from the earth as in that moment. If he had had a hole he could crawl down and die in he would have done so. He had honestly, for the first time in many years, had a tiny flicker of hope that somebody gave a damn about him. But because of what he had done, it was too late to apologize and too late to ask for forgiveness. If there had ever been hope for him to be accepted by this man, who seemed capable of caring for everyone, it was gone now.

Almost numb he left the classroom, his outer façade frozen in a colder look than usual and his insides a turmoil of anger, shame, humiliation and hurt.

_This is the last time I ever think of trying something stupid like this._

* * *

I have already written chapter 5, so as soon as I get chapter 4 done I'll put both of them up. I'm mostly writing this story for my own entertainment so far, but if you like it that makes me happy.


	4. Leaving

A/N: This took me forever to write because it had to link chapter three and five together. Now I've learned to write the chapters in the order they're supposed to be read, no more going back and forward all the time to check whether the chapters match up. Well I hope you like it, and there's the same warnings as in the previous chapters.

* * *

Ch 4 Leaving

Sasuke found a seat in the back of the classroom, and tried to make himself as invisible as possible. It was a Monday morning, and he had never despised those mornings more than when he walked into his biology class that day. Why had he even bothered shoving up? For a moment he contemplated escaping the inevitable meeting with his teacher. There had not been said a single word, between him and his teacher since their last collision, and Sasuke wanted to keep it that way.

_Tch, why am I even disappointed whit that idiot. I knew from the beginning that he didn't really care, this only proved it. If he doesn't want to talk to me because I'm annoying then I won't bother him anymore. _Sasuke thought bitterly. Then all thoughts stopped when Naruto walked in the door, arms so filled with papers and books that he had to keep them in place with his chin. Sasuke clenched his fists and locked his eyes on the chair in front of him. He knew just how easy it was to become a nobody, since that was all he was to most people here anyway. It wouldn't be hard to establish the same relationship, or lack thereof, with Naruto. He felt that it would be better to have no interactions with Naruto, than having it thrown in his face that he was unwanted. He had had enough of that in his life already ; he didn't need to add another person who didn't want him around, to his list.

That day the class had to go on another trip, this time to the local animal hospital. Afterwards Sasuke couldn't remember much more than that Naruto had tried to get him to answer a question by pointedly looking at him when asking the whole class. Or at least he thought that was what the teacher wanted; to get the disobedient brat to answer a simple question to see whether he had been listening at all. He hadn't been, and just looked away from Naruto. He had spent most of his time staring at an old black cat that sat in one of the cages. It had stared back at him, looking somewhat pissed off and turned its scared ears back. He felt that it resembled himself in a way, and wondered if he would be better with animals than people. Maybe he would end up like one of those old cat ladies, lonely, weird in the head and surrounded by stray cats. The thought wasn't appealing, and was also discarded when the black cat made and angry noise at him. Not even animals liked him, so he would just make do with being lonely and weird in the head sans the pets.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the gym with everyone else, expecting to see their crazy teacher Gai(whom they all suspected had a severe case of ADHD), jump in the door yelling about youthful this and youthful that. Instead a certain biology teacher opened the door and flashed his usual bright smile to them. Naruto stepped into the middle of the gathered students and announced;

"I can bring you the happy news that yesterday, mister Maito and the shool nurse Shizune became parents to a healthy little boy! That means that your teacher will be busy handling his youthful newborn," here he couldn't help but laugh a little, "and that mister Maito will be on paternal leave for the next three months. Therefore you will have me as your temporary PE teacher until he comes back."

At first there was some confusion, who was mister Maito? Gai had always insisted that they call him by his first name, since that made him feel youthful, so it took a few second for the words to sink in.

Then as one, the whole class went crazy. It wasn't that the students hated Gai, they just couldn't handle his amount of energy. No more marathons, and excessive, bordering on insane training. No push up challenges, military like obstacle courses, mud runs (Sasuke shuddered at the thought), in general no more torture disguised as sport.

But was it really an improvement if the replacement for Gai was Naruto? With the current hostility between them Sasuke really didn't want to be around the young teacher more than necessary.

Naruto seemed to be oblivious to the annoyed glare he got from Sasuke, and told the class to put up the badminton nets, and get into groups of four so they could get started. Of course he did this with a bright smile. It infuriated Sasuke how the man could be so happy, carefree, and energetic, it just didn't seem fair that somebody could be like that all the damn time and Sasuke never could.

He got to team up with Gaara whom didn't really have any friends either, and took out all his frustration on the tiny featherball. He used way too much force on the innocent ball and continuously shot it too far. When Naruto walked over to their court he had just managed to shoot Ino in the face with the small but still painful-to-get-hit-by ball. Naruto went to check on her and then over to Sasuke.

"Look at this," He said and held the featherball in front of him, "This is an innocent featherball, but for now let's say it's a bird."

Sasuke's angry expression shifted into a confused one.

"Your job is to help the bird get over on the other side of the net; it is not to _kill_ it. Your technique is good and you're fast, so if you just ease up a little I'm sure that this game will be more enjoyable for everyone and less dangerous."

"Hn."

"Come on, it's not like you can't play properly." He said and gave Sasuke an annoyed look. Naruto sighed, and walked out the badminton court. "I swear that kid is just doing it to piss me off" He muttered to himself.

Sasuke was putting away the badminton net, when he overheard the girls speaking to Naruto. He tried to convince himself the he wasn't particularly interested in hearing what they talked about, and that it was just because, they were standing close to him anyway. Sakura's voice was the first to be heard.

"Mr. Uzumaki, are you going to leave Konoha when you're done teaching here?" then Ino's outraged voice; "No way, you have to stay here, you're the best teacher we've ever had!"

"Aww thank you, you're also the best students I've ever had, but you know I'm not done studying yet."

"Aren't we your first student's?"

"Well, that too, but as I said, there's more studying to do, even if I would rather just stay and teach you guys." Naruto replied, "Isn't it unfair that even though I'm the teacher I have to study too?" He asked playfully.

"Bu-but do you ha-have to move a-and will you… do you think t-that you might come b-back here?" Hinata stuttered out. Sasuke was impressed that the shy girl was the one asking and not just answering for once. "C-cause I really like you!" Oh… that was… unexpected. But it did explain her sudden talkativeness. There was a shocked silence, and Sasuke was sure that he saw Naruto's cheeks turn pink.

_What the hell! Perverted teacher_ Sasuke thought and had a weird feeling of disappointment.

Then Hinata's face went absolutely scarlet when she realized that basically _everyone_ had misunderstood her words. "A-as a teacher of course!" she finished, and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, thank god!" Naruto exclaimed, "Not that there is anything wrong with liking somebody of course!" He explained and ruffled up her hair. The same way that he had touched Sasuke's hair the first day they met.

"Remember girls, if you have to like someone older, make sure he is not your teacher, find someone like…" He scratched the back of his head, "Like a doctor, or no, maybe just someone rich, doctors have long working hours and irregular schedules…" he mumbled. "Yeah, just not teachers, okay."

They all looked at him thinking that there must be a screw loose somewhere in that blonde's head. Probably because he had said it with a serious tone, as if that was his best love advice, to his young innocent students.

"But back to your first question, yes I will have to move, but I do intent to come back, I just don't know when, sorry." He said with an apologetic smile.

_What is all this about him leaving to study? I thought he was a permanent replacement, is he just an intern? But he must stay here for a while, right? It's not like he's leaving soon is it? _

Sasuke's thoughts were answered by Naruto's next words.

"I'll be with you guys until Christmas, isn't that plenty of time?"

He should have felt relief. But even though Sasuke wasn't much in touch with his feelings, he was pretty sure that relief wasn't supposed to be a painful clenching in his chest.

* * *

Chapter 5 is as good as done and will be posted soon, but sine it's actually written before chapter four and most of chapter three it might have a different feel to it. I hope it works out anyway, and sorry for the wait wih this chapter. I have the utmost respect for people who write stories with 10.000 words in each chapter, 'cause I can barely do 1.500 xP

And thank you for the reviews! I didn't really expect to get any, so it made me really happy xD I love to do creative things like writing and drawing, but it's even better if I can get somebody else to appreciate it too.


	5. Parents and Teachers

A/N: This chapter was one of the easiest for me to write. I like the flow in it a lot better than the last one. The situation Sasuke is in with his parents, is based on some of my real life experiences and if I had had a bigger temper as a kid, this is how I imagine things might have been.

* * *

The parent teacher meeting

Sasuke had thought it would be quite simple for him to just ignore Naruto, and go on with his life as if nothing had happened. Of course he had already tried to avoid him in the very beginning, which had been hard, even though he only had three lessons a week with him. Now he had two hours of PE on top of it. But his reason for avoiding him had changed, and of course the teacher knew nothing of this.

Sasuke's attempt to avoid and ignore Naruto only resulted in one thing; their only contact was always negative. It was only when he did something wrong that Naruto would talk to him, and more often than not it would make Sasuke blow up. The talking turned to yelling, and left both of them angry and frustrated.

_Why can't he just leave me alone? _Sasuke thought.

Naruto's thoughts were occupied by their problem as well_; why won't he just listen to me? It's not like I'm being unreasonable or anything, but he becomes so angry every time._

Of course Sasuke blocked out all memory of being complimented by Naruto. Most times it would be like the time in the gym, where Naruto both told him what he did wrong and what he did right. But the boy had too much pride and was too much of a perfectionist to take the criticism. He was so used to doing things right the first time, that he was just as bad at taking a compliment as being criticized. For him it was a matter of course that he would do well, so when someone commented on his success he would not appreciate it, just think that it had to be that way. He was indeed an annoying little brat. But everyone had a reason for being the way they are, and Sasuke was no exception.

* * *

He had a dreading feeling of deja vu, when he sat alone in the hallway waiting for his parents. One look at the big clock hanging above the door told him that they should have been here already. _An hour ago_. Lucky for him, he had been wise enough to learn from the past and had switched his time with Hinata's so that he had the very last time that day. Even though he had told his parents about the parent teacher meeting _several_ times, the first time being the day the class were told about it a month ago, they had still managed to forget.

_Why can't they even do this single thing right? No of course not, it's not enough to treat me like I'm nothing at home, they have to let everyone else know too. _He thought bitterly.

At the table next to his he could see Ino and her parents waiting to be let in. Ino had the second to last appointment, which meant that Sasuke and his parents would be next. That is, if so called parents could be bothered to show up.

He had already called his father five times, but to no avail. He looked up at the ticking clock, watching the minutes go by.

_I'll try one more time_

He stood up and walked outside so he wouldn't be heard. It was enough that Naruto would know, he didn't want it to be spread around to the rest of the class by the gossip queen Ino. He dialed his father's number again feeling angry and humiliated at the same time. He knew his mother was busy with supervising some photoshoot and had told him that she under no circumstances would be disturbed, so he couldn't even call her to find out about his father.

That obnoxious beep tone answered him, once, twice… after the fifth beep he was just about to hang up when he heard the telltale "click" of a phone being picked up.

"Hello this is Fugaku Uchiha speaking."

"Father, it' me, where are you?" He said trying to keep his voice calm. "The meeting starts in ten minutes!"

"I know, Sasuke." Fugaku answered in annoyed tone. For a second hope bloomed in Sasuke's chest, only to be shot down by his father's next words. "But I have a really important meeting this afternoon, and we agreed that your mother would attend the parent teacher meeting, right?" Small droplets started falling from the sky and Sasuke looked up into the gray clouds, without replying his father.

_No you said _you_'d come…_

* * *

Suddenly the door to the classroom was opened and Ino's and his family stepped out.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki" Ino's mother said

"The pleasure was all mine. It's always nice to meet the parents of my wonderful students" Naruto replied. Then he turned his head and looked directly at Sasuke. "Sasuke you can come in now."

He walked past Ino and her family without looking at any of them. Naruto closed the door behind him.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment Sasuke" Naruto said and gestured to the chairs that had been pulled up to the teacher's desk for the occasion. Sasuke sat down, and looked down at the table in front of him instead of the man who sat down behind it. He heard Naruto sigh.

_I annoy him. _Sasuke thought, but this time it didn't make his mood better, as it once would have done.

"Are your parents delayed, since they're not here yet?"

"They're not coming"

He could see how the golden haired teacher's face fell, and a frown formed between his brows. "Sasuke this is a parent teacher meeting which means that it's pretty pointless if there no parents around for me to have a meeting with. Could you please call them so I can have a word with one of them?"

_I already have. So, so many times._ He thought angrily. He shot him a death glare.

"Sasuke please give me your phone" Naruto said and stretched out his hand, having lost his patience with the teenager. Sasuke pulled back violently.

"Why would I want them to talk with you? You'll just talk shit about me! I know that you hate me so _it's pointless_!" He yelled and stormed out the door.

"Sasuke, come back here!"

He was so angry, angry at his parents for nor showing up, angry at Naruto because he always brought his weaknesses and shortcomings to the light, but most of all angry at himself because he was so dependent on people who didn't give a shit about him. He could hear Naruto run after him and ran as fast as he could out in the rain. But even as he ran he knew that come Monday he would dutifully return to this school, to his class, to his seat, to his personal nightmare. The thought fuelled his anger.

He rounded the corner, almost out on the street, when he felt a big hand grab his arm. "Good dammit you're fast!"

"Let go of me!" He struggled, and even though fighting with a teacher was far from what a good student does, he "accidentally" kicked Narutos shin to get him off. "FUCK! You little… ftt.." Both of them stilled, and the only sound heard was their heavy breathing from running and the rain hitting the asphalt. Sasuke was shocked that he had actually kicked his teacher. _Shit. I'm so done for, he's gonna get me kicked out for sure. _

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Naruto said and stood up straight, still with a strong hold on Sasukes arm. He then pulled him all the way inside again. Sasuke watched in a daze, while Naruto locked off the classroom and then brought him out to the parking lot.

_My father is going to kill me. Disinherit me. Kick me out. And my mother… she'll be so disappointed. _

This was beyond bad, talking back to a teacher was one thing, but physically hurting him was on a whole other level. He was so out of it that he just followed along desperate not to dig himself down any deeper and didn't hear Naruto the first time.

"In. The. Car. Now." He repeated pointedly while holding open the passengers door. When they were both seated, Naruto turned on the heater. "Jesus, you got both of us soaked, you little shit" But the tone was contradictive to the words, almost gentle. Sasuke looked over at him, surprise evident on his face. Naruto always got angry at him and yelled, and this was by far the worst he had done so why…?

Their eyes caught, and they just sat there looking at each other for a moment, Sasuke confused and Naruto with an absolutely blank expression. The rain thundered against the windows now, and everything outside was blurry. For a moment it was just the two of them in the world and for Sasuke who never had much contact with others, it was too intense. He looked away.

He heard Naruto sigh, and then ask: "Where do you live?"

He mumbled the address, and fear settled into his body again, when the engine started and Naruto replied.

"I'll drive you home."

_I'm so done for._

They were silent during the whole drive

They parked on the sidewalk in front of his house, which, as usual, was silent and dark. Light could be seen in the windows of the other houses on the street, it was after all, almost evening on a cold and wet October day. Naruto stepped out and Sasuke forced himself to follow, now a little calmer since it was obvious that neither of his parents had made it home yet. The disaster was temporarily postponed.

Naruto signed for him to go first, and when they stopped on the front porch he looked at Sasuke with a lifted eyebrow as if asking what he was waiting for. Sasuke found his keys, opened the door, and both of them then went get inside and away from rain.

"My parents aren't home."

"I can see that but, I almost think I need to talk to you more than I do to them. At least for now."

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew that he had put himself in a bad situation and that this was his best chance to fix things before his parents got involved. So he pulled out one of the great Uchiha talents, which was to hide ones feelings of course. Instead of acting on his anger and frustrations, again, he would have to act… nice. Or die while trying.

Naruto was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Come inside, then."

* * *

Okay, I have to say that I haven't written a single line of chapter six yet, and it might take a while for me to get it done. I know what I _want_ to write in it, it's just the whole process of writing it down that takes some time.

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!

P.S I am trying to spell check, grammar check etc. on the previous chapters, but my first priority is to get on with the story. I am a grammar freak myself, and it annoys me to no end when stories are filled with mistakes, so I will eventually get around to it.


End file.
